Maelstrom
by DM2012
Summary: AU. Konoha was attacked by Kyuubi. Minato wanted to seal the demon in Yang, but Naruto, not wanting anything to happen to his sister, offered himself as the sacrifice. With the help of Ozpin, Glynda, Summer rose, Ironwood and Qrow they managed to seal the Kyuubi. After the sealling finished, Qrow took Naruto under his wing and Summer Rose took Yang. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Well hello there kids, it was a long time since I've posted something. And I'm sorry for that… I had some problems and only recently got my interest back in fan fiction. As for my stories…. HIATUS. I know how much you hate that word, but I don't have any choice. I'm starting this NarutoXRWBY fan fiction to see if my rusty ass imagination is in one piece. It will be a short story(I hope). I hope that by writing this my ideas for Naruto's Wrath and Ninja Revolution will come back. Again, I'm sorry to put a hiatus on my other stories. I hope you enjoy this first chapter and please review… I want to know what to improve in my writing style. Now that I finished with my exuses, please Read and ENJOY

Octomber 10. A date that Konoha would not forget. That night was disastrous. The Kyuubi attacked. They said that it could raise tsunamis and flatten mountains with just a single swipe from one of its tails. It took Konoha by surprise. Nobody knew why it would attack now or how did it get in the village. But somebody knew.

"WHERE'S KUSHINA?" shouted Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage of Konoha. Rumors say that he IS the strongest of the kage's after Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage. "You were supposed to look after her?"

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, a masked man came and after disabling us, took Kusina-sama." Said a random ANBU.

"Where? Where did they go?" Minato asked.

"We don't know. He just disappeared in thin air after he got Kushina-sama." The ANBU captain responded. "We're sorry sir."

"Where's Yang." Minato asked calming down.

"She's at the Hogake Tower, under Sandaime's protection." The captain responded.

"Okay. Calm down. I'll find her, now go outside and help your comrades fight the Kyuubi." The Hokage ordered. "

"HAI!" shouted all the ANBU present.

**Undisclosed location**

"See? That wasn't so bad." The masked man said thinking Kushina was dead.

"You bastard! What have you done?" Kushina roared pinned up on a rock.

"You're still alive?" the man asked surprised. "You really are a pure blood Uzumaki."

"Shut up. Where's Naruto? Where's my child?" Kushina said struggling to escape.

"You mean that blonde boy?" he pointed at the 7 year old boy pinned by kunai in his hands. "He actually tried to stop me. Not that he could do it but he tried, that's why I didn't kill him. With a wee bit of training he actually might be better than his father."

"Release him! You've already got what you wanted. Spare him, please." Kushina begged.

"You actually begged. The mighty Kushina Uzumaki begged. Wish I had a recorder." The man joked. "But no. All Uzumaki blood must go extinct. You and him included. Now why won't you DIE!" He screamed throwing a kunai at Kushina's heart but a yellow flash appeared and blocked the weapon.

"You'll pay for all of this." Minato growled. "Kushina, are you alright?" he asked turning to his wife.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I'm still free here…with your beloved son." The man said getting angry. "Now don't ignore me or something accidental might happen to your son."

"YOU!" shouted Minato throwing a tri-pronged kunai at the man.

"Now we're talking." Tha man said turning intangible and the kunai going through him only for Minato to teleport behin him and punch the man in the gut. "You're good. Very good, but you won't touch me like that again." The masked man said teleporting with Naruto away.

"YOU BASTARD!" Minato shouted. Turning to Kushina he freed her. "I need you to go to the Hokage tower and see how is Yang doing. Don't worry, Sarutobi is protecting her."

"I hope the old monkey is doing his job or I'll fry his ass." Kushina said turning her MOM mode on.

"Don't worry, he's old but strong. Now go. I'll find Naruto and save him." Minato said.

"Be safe." Muttered Kushina seeing her husband go.

**Hokage Tower**

"What's the status?" Sarutobi asked. He might be old but he's a powerful man taught by both the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage.

"It's not looking so good sir. The Kyuubi wrecked half of the village that includes the Red - Light District, the market and shinoby quarters. A quarter of our forces are trying to help the injured and the rest is fighting the fox, but we won't resist much." The ANBU commander reported.

"Goddammit!" the old man shouted.

"Be quiet, there are children here." A strange voice said.

"Kushina! Are you alright?" The sandaime asked concerened for her health.

"I'm feeling awesome! Getting a bijju extracted and getting pinned by hand on a rock with kunai is awesome. You should try it." Kushina joked.

"You shouldn't joke in your state. Now come here I'm getting a medic to look at you." Sarutobi said.

"Don't. I'm sure I'm gonna die. I don't want to know how much time I have." Kushina said looking at the sleeping form of Yang. "Just please, if we gonna live after today, please look after my babys."

"Don't worry. I promise I will take care of both. Now where is Minato?" Sandaime asked.

"He went after the man who caused all of this." The woman said. "The man who extracted the Kyuubi and took Naruto."

"I hope he'll be alright. Now that you're here I'm going to try and help the ninjas hold the Kyuubi from this part of the village." The man said.

"Be safe, old goat." Kushina whispered holding yang close to her heart. "Minato, please come back."

**Hokage Mountain**

"Stop!" Minato shouted. "You won't get away with this." He tried to kick the man only for the kick to go through the man.

"Nobody will stop me!" the man shouted only to sense Minato coming with a Rasengan to him only to go intangible again. "You're good!" The man jumped and started kicking and punchin Minato, but the hokage dodge or blocked the attacks.

"Hand Naruto over!" Minato said going on to offense trying to kick the man. Then it clicked. The man couldn't attack when he was trying to teleport or vice-versa. "I found your weakness." He said calmly.

"Me! Weakness!" the man said. "I don't have any weakness." Only for a tri-pronged kunai to go through him and Minato teleporting with a Rasengan hitting the man point blank. The man rose from the crater, his masked cracked and one of his eye showing. A Sharingan eye.

"Uchiha?" Minato said surprised by the fact.

"I said it a million times and I'll say it now. You're good. To find my only weakness and plan in such a short time. But you'll regret this. You'll all regret this. Now choose. Fight me or save your son and Konoha. It's an easy but hard choice at the same time."

Minato looked in the man's eye and saw nothing but hatred and darkness. Than he decided. He teleported to his son than he flashed over to the hokage tower.

"Wise choice, Minato." The man said vanishing. "You'll regret leaving me alive."

**Hokage Tower**

Minato appeared with Naruto's unconscious body on his back.

"Kushina, are you alright? Where's Sarutobi?" Minato asked concerned.

"I'm alright, he went to help keep Kyuubi at bay. How's Nauto?" asked Kushina concerned.

"Don't worry. He's alright." Minato asked. "I might know how to save the village, bu it requires 2 sacrifices."

"NO. You can't be serious. You're not going to use the Shiki Fūjin. I won't let you. And even if I'll let you who will be the second sacrifice." Kushina said angry.

Minato remained silent as he looked at the crib with Yang's sleeping form. "I don't have a choice. I must do this for the safety of the village."

"You can't. I will die in a couple of hours and if you do that nobody will be here to look after them and you know that if they found you sealed the demon in her she won't have a normal life." Kushina reasoned.

"I'm sorry." Minato looked down. "But it's the only way. And I'll make sure Yang will be lo-" Minato said getting interrupted.

"I'll do it." Naruto said.

"We can't. You're too old. You chakra coils will blow when the demon will be sealed."

"Don't worry about that, I'm an Uzumaki after all. I'll survive." Naruto said smiling looking at his mom.

"Don't worry Kushina-san, after all we're here to help." A strange voice said.

"Ozpin!" Minato said surprised. "What ae you doing here?"

"We're here to help." Ozpin said stepping out of the shadow only to reveal Glynda Goodwitch, Summer Rose, James Ironwood and Qrow. "How can we help now?"

"Brother!" Kushina said. "How are you still alive? Thay said you died 10 years ago."

"It was close but I was found by Ozpin. He and Glynda took care of me and I became a Huntsman." Qrow said. "Now let's take a good look at you."

"Don't waste your time with me." Kushina said. "After that man extracted the Kyuubi from me, my chakra coils blew up. I can't even move anymore. In a couple of hours my heart will stop."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you." Qrow said.

"Don't worry. You'll help me by taking Yang and Naruto under your protection." Kushina said.

"I'll take Naruto and train him but I can't take Yang. She's too young. And where I'll go she'll die." Qrow said.

"Don't worry Kushina. I'll take care of her. My husband always wanted to have a child." Summer Rose said patting her belly. "I'll take care of her, don't you worry."

"Now, Minato. Prepare the seal. We'll try and hold the Kyuubi still." Ozpin said.

"Thanks." Minato said. "Naruto, are you ready?"

"Baby, are you sure you want to do this?" Kushina asked, hoping her Naruto won't sacrifice himself for nothing.

"Don't worry Mom. I'll be fine, and Uncle said he'll take care of me." Naruto assured Kushina. "I'm ready."

"Let's go!" Minato said running outside.

Yang started to cry sensing something bad was going to happen but Kushina was there and she did everything only to stop Yang.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockin-gbird. If that moc-kingb-ird won't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a di—amond r—ing." Kushina sang while starting to cry.

**Hokage Mountain**

"Naruto. Are you sure about this?" Minato asked.

"I'm sure." Naruto responded.

"Okay." The blond said. "OZPIN. Distract the fox and try to bring it here." Minato shouted.

"I understand." Ozpin said luring the fox to the mountain with the help of Glyinda and Ironwood. "It's almost here. Prepare yourself."

"Alright." Minato responded. "Naruto it's your last chance. Do you want this?"

"Yes father. If sealing the demon inside me stops all this…this massacre, I'll do it." Naruto said getting hugged by Minato.

"Okay then. Lay down on the altar so we begin." Minato said letting Naruto get confortable on the altar. He started drawing the sealing array on Narutos body. When the fox saw that it started trashing around.

"**You. Mortals. I won't allow anbody to seal me again.**" Kyuubi said launching his tail directly at Naruto only for Minato and Kushina to step in front of it, stopping it from reaching Naruto. "**You fools.**" The seal started to absorb Kyuubis chakra.

"Kushina. How did you get here?" Minato asked surprised.

"You can thank him." Kushina said pointing at Qrow who was crying.

"Do you have your last words for him?" Minato asked.

"Will he hear them?" Kushina said looking at Minato who frowned.

"Unfortunately, he won't hear us. But his conscious might so give it a try." Minato replied.

"Naruto, don't be picky, eat lots and grow strong, make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm, also, don't stay up late, you need lots of sleep, and make friends, you don't need a lot of friends, just a few, ones you can really, really trust. I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard, remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses, so don't get too depressed if you can't do something well and respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy. Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship, be true to yourself, have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true, there's so much, oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you, i wish I could stay with you longer…I love you." Kushina finished tearing up. "I'm sorry Minato. I've took all of our time with my ramblings."

"Don't' worry. He'll understand." Minato replied coughing blood. "Naruto…this is your ather…well my words are the same, just listen to your motor mouth mother."

As minato finished the last of kyuubis chakra was absorbed and it disappeared leaving Minato and Kushina on the ground.

"Minato!" Sarutobi screamed arriving at the scene. "What happened? Who are you people?"

"Don't worry. We are friends." Ozpin said looking at Summer Rose. She understood what she had to do. "Qrow, take Naruto and explain to him everything that happened and when you think he'll be alright start his training."

"What are you doing? You can't take him. He's a citizen of Konoha." Sarutobi said loudly.

"I know but with kyuubi sealed in him, everyone will hate him. I made a promise that I'm willing to keep." Ozpin said. As he finished Summer Rose appeared with Yang in her arm.

"She's so small and beautiful, just like her mother." Summer Rose said.

"Let's go before anymore ninja will be here." Ozpin said as he and his companions disappeared.

"Minato… Kushina… I hope that wherever you are, you'll rest in peace." Sarutobi said making a shadow clone who helped pick Minato while the real one picked Kushina.

**Unknown location**

"Where am I?" Naruto jumped up from hid bed.

"Don't worry. You're in a safe place." Qrow said.

"Where's mom, dad and Yang." Naruto asked hyperventilating.

"Don't worry. Yang is in good hands. As for your parents… I'm sorry." Qrow responded looking at the floor. "Now, your training will start as soon as you'll fell okay. The sealing was a success, after all you're alive."

"What about Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about it. Old man Sarutobi can handle it for a while. Now sleep and get your strength. You'll need it." Qrow said walkng out of the room.

**Summer Rose home**

"Honey. I'm home!" Rose said.

"You're back…!" her husband said freezing at seeing the bundle in her arms. "What's that?"

"Don't worry. You said you've always wanted a child…" the woman said showing Yang to her husband. "Now let's put her in a bad so she can sleep. It was a hectic night and I'm tired."

"Sure!" her husband said.

**Beacon Academy**

"Are you sure it was ok to let Qrow and Summer Rose to take care of the kids?" Glynda asked, making Ironwood look at Ozpin.

"Yes. I'm sure. After all they're the best. And when they'll grow we will take care of them here at Beacon." The headmaster said.

"If I know Qrow as I used to, he won't let Naruto join till he is satisfied with the kids training." Ironwood said.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he'll be alright." Ozpin said.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello…..i wanted to publish this chapter on Saturday or Sunday but because I won't be home or anywhere with internet acces I'll put it….now, or at least when you'll decide to read it. This chapter and the next one or 2 chapters will be about Naruto after that, there will be a time skip so I can buid yangs and rubys character. Hope you'll like this chapter. Read, favorite, follow and enjoy reading it.

P.S. important stuff at the end….please read.

After the attack Konoha was in shambles. Every thing ruined and without a Hokage the populace were agitated. If Sandaime had not taken his hat again a civil war would have happened. Danzo was fast in making plans on how could he become Hokage, but Sarutobi knew him too well and took action. Danzo was livid. He remained with nothing. He lost the power struggle with the third and lost his chance to transform the Kyuubi child into one of his emotionless cronies. But now with Sarutobi once again in power, the village was prospering and in 10 years Konoha was once again powerful.

**TEN YEARS LATER**

"Mission complete, Hokage-sama!" a masked ninja said.

"Oh, Kakashi, already done?" the old Hokage asked surprised.

"Easy mission sir." Kakashi replied. "Now, you've promised me that after this mission you will tell me what happened to Minato-senseis family."

Kakashi was left in the dark about what happened ten years ago on this day. He was sent to Suna for a political mission. He only knew that the fox attacked and Minato and Kushina died getting rid of the fox. When he asked Sarutobi, his only reply was "I don't know." But Kakashi investigated further. Minato was his father figure after his real father committed suicide out of grief for a failed mission, so instead of just stopping he joined the ANBU and started searching for answers. After one year of investigating he found out that Sarutobi did, indeed, know what happened to the fourth Hokage. When he went to interrogate the old man he was surprised.

**Flashback**

"_Hokage-sama. I need to ask you some questions. Permission to speak freely_." Kakashi "demanded".

"_Yes, of course._" The Hokage said chuckling knowing what Kakashi wanted to say. "_Go ahead._"

"_Why the hell did you lied to me?_" Kakashi shouted getting angrier and angrier. "_You knew that Minato-sensei was like a father to me. You knew how much I cared about him._" Suddenly an ANBU came.

"_Is everything alright, Hokage-sama._" A cat masked ANBU asked.

"_Yes CAT, everything is fine. Kakashi-kun just wanted some answers and he got carried away. Now go, we need a little bit of privacy._" The old Hokage said making the ANBU go away. "_Kakashi-kun, I can't answer your question, because that is an S-Class secret only known by me and the ANBU commander._" Sarutobi said serious. "_I'm sorry. The only thing I can say is that somebody will come back in 9 years. Only then I can and I promise i will answer that question._"

"_But Hokage-sama?_" Kakashi said livid.

"_I'm sorry._" Was the last thing Sarutobi said before leaving the office and a Kakashi drowned in sorrow.

"_I'm sorry sensei. I'm sorry I wasn't here._" Kakashi said before collapsing on his knees and screamed.

**Flashback end**

"Indeed, Kakashi-kun, I promised that I will answer that question but my guest isn't here yet." The old man said.

Suddenly a knock on the door was heard. The door opened only to reveal…

"Jiraya-sama?" Kakashi asked confused. "Is he your guest?"

"No, I'm not. But he is." Jiraya said standing aside revealing someone was behind him.

"Minato-sensei." Kakashi whispered shocked. "You're alive."

"Hey old man… Kakashi-san!" Naruto said almost knocking the masked man from the hug. "Kakashi-san I missed you." Naruto started asking Kakashi questions but he froze from shock. This was Naruto. This was that little troublemaker who stole Kakashis book every day.

He started watching Naruto talking to the Hokage and seeing the similarities between the blonde and Minato. He was tall for his age, had one sky blue eye and one eye covered by a patch. He's had some muscles but not so big that you could see them through clothes. His attire consisted of dark orange pants, black shirt with a swirl on the left side of his chest, a combat vest and a dark grey leather trench coat.

"Naruto." Sarutobi said gaining the blonds attention. "How are you? I haven't seen you in ten years."

"I'm fine. Uncle Qrow is awesome. His training was torture but now that it's finished I feel awesome." Naruto replied. "But something tells me someone needs some explaining." He looked at Kakashi. "Fine. Let's take a seat, this will be a long story."

Naruto took a deep breath and started.

"I'm the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi." Naruto said making everyone, except Jiraya shocked. "As you know the kyuubi attaked this day ten years ago, and destroyed half of the village, but it didn't attacked willingly. He was forced. That night the Kyuubi was extracted from my mother, its former jinchuuriki by a masked man who took me hostage and threatened my mother and father. After dad fought and almost defeated that man, a choice appeared. To kill that man or save Konoha from the rampaging fox. Of course he chose to save Konoha. There was only one thing he could use. The Shiki Fuuin." Naruto said lifting his clothes for the seal to be visible. "But by using the seal he had to sacrifice his soul. He wanted to use my new born sister, but my mother tried to convince him not to do it. I woke up before the argument and decided to volunteer for the sealing. Everything went right till the fox saw the altar and sealing array. Kyuubi launched its tail trying to kill me but both mom and dad jumped in front of it and took the blow. When I woke up I was already at Qrows place." He finished. "When I met the fox for the first time I was angry. I started cursing the fox, but it just sat quietly behind the gate and listened to me venting my anger.

**Flashback**

Naruto woke up in a damp dark place.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked.

"**We're inside your mind.**" A voice boomed.

"WH—who are you?" the blond asked frightened.

"**Who do you think I am? I'm the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune. The strongest demon in the world.**" Kyuubi said."**Now what are you doing here?**"

"You." Naruto said bangs covering his eyes. "YOU! You've killed my parents. Why? Why did you do it?"

"**What would you have done if someone took your freedom away and locked you in a dark place to rot forever?**" Kyuubi asked leaving Naruto without words.

Naruto's mind was racing. "_What would I do?" _he thought. The blond continued to look at Kyuubi with wide eyes.

"**I know that this does not makes things better, but I'm sorry for what I've done. Before that I was brainwashed and controlled to destroy the village. When I regain control I saw that blond man preparing the seal and I acted on instinct.**" Kyuubi explained. "**I'm sorry."**

Naruto fell to his knees too shocked to cry. When he woke up, he was in his bed. He needed two weeks to come up with an answer. When he went back into his mindscape he saw the fox laying down looking at him through the bars.

"**Why do you disturb me again?**" the demon asked.

"You're right…" the kid whispered. "**What's that?**" "You're right." He said a little bit louder. "**I couldn't hear you.**" "I said YOU'RE RIGHT, I would have done the same if I was you." Naruto shouted. "And I forgive you."

"**Thanks. I couldn't watch you anymore in that state.**" The fox said.

"Now if that's all taken care of I have a request." Naruto said. "Help me with training!"

"**First I don't take request and second, my help is acquired not demanded. If you want my help you must earn it.**" Kyuubi explained shoving the blonde out of his mindscape.

**Flashback end**

"So what happened? Did kyuubi helped?" Kakashi asked.

"Unfortunately in these ten years I've passed only three of his tests. The strength one, wisdom one and courage one. He said that there is one more secret test, but he wouldn't tell me what it is." The young man explained. "He says I'm not prepared yet."

"Have you met your sister?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes. I've met her at Summer Rose funeral. I didn't tell her who I am." Naruto explained.

**Flashback**

It was a rainy day, the sky was black and muddy. The thunders roared. Something bad might have happened were Narutos thoughts. The door opened revealing Qrow with a 7 year old read head girl in his arms and a 9 year old blonde girl next to him.

"What happened?" Naruto asked. "Why are they here?" He knew who the blond girl was but the red one was a mystery.

"This is Ruby." He said while ruby looked at him sad. "And this Yang." He looked at the blonde girl. Was she crying? "Summer rose was killed in action. We're going to take care of them till Taiyang finishes preparing the funeral.

_Few days later_

"How are you?" Naruto asked the girls. He got angry not getting any response. "What's wrong with you? My parents were killed in action too, it's true, at first I was angry, I'd snap at everything and everyone, but one day I've met someone who told me that my parents wouldn't want to see me in that state and if I want to remember them I had to look deep in my heart and I'll find them still watching over them." Naruto explained in front of the girls. "Now look at me. Look me in the eyes. Close your eyes and search your heart and find all the happy moments you had with your mom and don't forget she's still watching you from up there." Naruto said pointing at the sky. "Now smile. Smile like your mother would like." He finished before getting tackled by both girls.

"Thank you, oni-chan!" both girls shouted.

Naruto froze and spluttered. What! I'm not your oni-chan. What makes you think I'm your oni-chan? Who would think…." Naruto continued making both girls confused then laughing out loud.

Qrow stood in the door way. "Kushina, Summer, I think you tow are happy wherever you are." He said smiling at the scene.

**Flashback end**

"That was one year ago." Naruto finally said.

"But why are you back?" Kakashi asked.

"Uncle Qrow was called by Ozpin-san to teach at Signal Academy and I finished training under him." Naruto responded. "Anyways, jiji, I need a nin, gen, tai and kenjutsu teachers. After my training with Uncle, he made me build a weapon."

"What weapon?" the Hokage asked.

Naruto pulled a beautiful scabbard out of his trench coat. When he took the katana out, it was beautiful. The blade had a red hue to it. Its grip is of a gray metal set with pieces of amber.

"Did you do that?" asked Kakashi shocked.

"Yes. And if I do that…" Naruto pressed the bottom of the grip and the sword transformed into a… shotgun? "This is Nighthunter." He said putting the blade back in the scabbard. "I've learned a lot under Qrow, but I want to learn more so, please jiji help me this one time."

"We'll see about that." Sarutobi said turning to the window. "Kakashi you'll be his ninjutsu teacher. After you're done, Jiraya will continue his training. We'll talk about the other teachers later."

"But sir, what about my ANBU team? If I'm busy with Naruto here, what's going to happen to them?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't worry. I think Naruto is trained enough to be on par with ANBU, so I'll just add him to your team." The Hokage said.

"Are you sure Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi unsure of what to do.

"Don't worry Kakashi-taicho. I'm capable enough to fight jonin ninja." Naruto reassured the masked ninja. "Now let's go!"

Sarutobi was… happy. He was happy that Naruto was alive and well… and back in Konoha. But he didn't knew, for now, how the people of Konoha would react if they found out that the fox was sealed in him, but for now he was happy that everything was peaceful. He didn't' know that around Naruto, things will never be quiet.

I started playing Deux Ex: Human Revolution again in hopes that I'll come up with ideas for the Ninja Revolution story. I Hope I can't get a chapter out by next Saturday or maybe earlier. So keep your ey…I mean emails open. Thank you so much for your support. Without it I wouldn't have the ideas and moral to write. Thank you again.


	3. Chapter 3

My dear sla…readers, HOW ARE YOU ALL? I'm fine. Sorry for postponing the chapter for so long….i don't have any excuse. But here I am and I've come with the third chapter of Maelstrom. I know it's almost a year since I've posted a chapter in this story ut that is my problem not yours…..you just read it…please….pretty please…now I'll let you enjoy the chapter and please reed the AN at the end…I can't say it up here cuz it will spoil the story so I'll wait for you down there. Read and enjoy.

Seven years has passed since Naruto returned to his home village. When he arrived he was excited about his future ninja training but once he started, he began to hate it. Kakashi was a tormentor. He pushed Naruto to the limit every time he exceled at something which only helped the blond (but don't tell him). During his fourth year of training, Orochimaru attacked the village during the Chunnin Exam and succeeded in killing Hiruzen Sarutobi but not without any damage, the Third Hokage took the snakes arms rendering all his jutsus useless and he was stopped from destroying Konoha by Naruto and Kakashis ANBU team. After the funeral, Jiraya took Naruto on a training trip/mission to find Tsunade Senju so she can become the Godaime Hokage. After rescuing Tsunade and winning a bet, the woman decided to come back and become the Godaime Hokage. Two months into her reign, Sasuke Uchiha decided to abandon the village so he can get more power but after a long battle with Naruto at the Valley of the End, Naruto defeated a Second Level Cursed Seal Sasuke and brought him back to the village. After beating some sense into the Uchiha boy, Sasuke decided to abandon his path of revenge. A week before the end of the seven years' period of training Naruto decide he wanted to join the Beacon Academy, but not as a student, he wanted to be a protector of the academy and by default his sisters.

SEVEN YEARS LATER

Naruto arrived at the Hokage Tower, barging in Tsunades office.

"Baa-c…. I mean Hokage-sama!" Naruto shouted almost forgetting what happened last time he called her baa-chan.

"What is it, Naruto? Can't you see I'm taking a nap?" Tsunade said lifting her head off the desk.

"I just came to tell you that my training is done I'm leaving in a week." Naruto said whispering the last part.

"What?" Tsunade shouted. "Why leave now?"

"I need to go to the Academy and see Professor Ozpin, like I promised." Naruto explained. "And I'm taking Sasuke, Kakashi and Emily with me."

"Wait wait wait." Tsunade stoped Naruto. "You can't take Sasuke and Kakashi. They are ninja of Konoha and Sasuke is still in probation after the stunt he pulled back then." Tsunade finished.

"Yeah I can. Actually they should be here in 3, 2, 1…" Naruto finished.

"Tsunade-sama, we need to talk with you." Kakashi said appearing in the middle of the room with Sasuke in tow. "Hokage-sama, I… feel that we are not needed here anymore, and I request that me and Sasuke be removed from the ninja roster." Kakashi explained.

"But, why?" Tsunade remained shocked. "Why abandoning your duty as ninja?"

"Tsunade-sama, I wish to be what Minato-sensei couldn't be, a father-figure, to Naruto, as for Sasuke he can explain better." The jonin said.

"Hokage-sama, after returning to the village nothing has been the same and without Naruto 'explaining', rather forcefully, to me I could be still on the path of revenge wanting to kill my brother." Sasuke replied. "And with forsaking one of my brother I gained another." He said looking at Naruto. "And I would do anything for him after he saved me from the dark." Sasuke smiled.

"I understand." Tsunade said defeated. "It will be done in a week. I'll send someone after you when it's done." She finished.

Thanks for understanding Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said sadly. "We'll be leaving now."

Now only Tsunade and Naruto remained in the office, the atmosphere sad and tense at the same time.

"I hope I'm not regretting doing this." The blonde woman said. "If I hear something has happened to both Kakashi or Sasuke, even if I'm dead, I'll come and kill you in the slowest mode possible." She finished.

"Don't worry Baa-chan. Nothing will happen to them. I promise." Naruto reassured her. "Now I'll leave you and go see my new team." The blonde said disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

ONE WEEK LATER

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah!" Both Sasuke and Emily said while Kakashi only nodded.

"But Naruto…" Sasuke started. "Can I ask WHO IS SHE?"

"Shut up, Uchiha." Emily said shutting Sasuke up.

"She's my girlfriend." Naruto said. "It's a long story."

"It's a long trip so I don't mind hearing it." Sasuke said.

"Remember the time when me and Ero-sensei went after Tsunade?" Naruto asked making Sasuke nod. "We went after him till we got to one of his hideout. When we got there he was already gone but all his experiments and prisoners were there so we freed them. After all of the prisoners were out only one was still inside. Going deeper into the prison I found her laying on the ground not able to move. Ero-sensei went to the snakes' computer to find any intel but as he went from folder to folder he opened her file as we entered the room and I was shocked. She is Summer Rose daughter." Naruto explained making Kakashi eyes wide.

"But that means that…" Kakashi started.

"That's right, she is kinda my step sister." Naruto finished.

"WHAT?" both Emily and Sasuke screamed.

"Oh, I kinda forgot to tell you." Naruto said grinning like an idiot and rubbing the back of his head. "I knew I forgot something. My little sister was adopted by your mother when my parents died."

"Why didn't you tell me? After all the things we've done?" Emily shouted blushing at the last part.

"Emily don't worry I never saw you as a sister. I fell in love with you when I saw you for the first time, even if you were in a prison not able to move." Naruto explained hugging Emily from behind. "Now I have to explain some things. When we reach the Academy we won't go by our names, only Professor Ozpin and his assistant will know our real names. Our team name will be NUKE and by tradition I will go by the name Nuke. Now you'll have to think of an alias starting with the letters U, K or E." He finished looking at them.

"I'll go with Kuro." Kakashi said getting a nod from Naruto.

"Edo." Sasuke said.

"I'll be Usagi." Emily said making Naruto grin.

"So you'll be my little bunny." Naruto teased his girlfriend.

"Shut up!" She shouted blushing trying to punch the blond.

"Let's go. We still have a long way till we reach Beacon. And before I forgot, we still need new weapons."

MANY DAYS LATER

"Welcome to Vale! Oh Vale how much I missed you!" Naruto started making everyone sweat drop.

"Were you here before?" Kakashi asked.

"I was here with Uncle Qrow when I was 12 years old." Naruto responded. "Now let's go see the headmaster." Naruto said as a man dropped in front of them and a girl dressed in red behind them.

"Ruby?" "Oni-chan?" both said at the same time.

Everyone gasped but they were shut buy Narutos glare.

"Ruby, what are you doing here and… WHERE DID YOU GET THAT THING? Naruto shouted when Ruby revealed Crescent Rose.

"This? This is my High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe Crescent Rose." Ruby said non-chalantly. "Now I've gotta stop them, they are robbing the Dust shop." She finished and started running after he leader of the thieves.

"Let's watch and see what she's capable of." Naruto said jumping onto the building next to the action.

"Aren't we gonna help her?" Sasuke asked.

"Did you see that thing she was carrying? That is a weapon design by Qrow, which means that uncle finished her training." Naruto explained. "And how can we help her if we don't even have weapons. And don't worry if things get out of hand she'll have help." Naruto finished hoping that someone WILL come if thing go out of hand.

While they were talking, a plane came out of nowhere and the thief jumped in. Then he threw a fire dust gem and shot it causing an explosion making Naruto fear that Ruby was caught in the explosion but suddenly a shield appeared in front of Ruby.

"Professor Goodwitch…" Naruto whispered.

The newly mentioned professor started using her weapon, attacking the plane with dust. In fear the thief called his boss, an unknown woman who started to counter Glyndas moves. While the professor was fighting the woman one of the grunts threw a dust gem behind the girls. Seeing this Naruto jumped.

"Professor…" he shouted pushing Ruby and Glyinda from the gems range while taking all the damage.

"NARUTO!" Emely shouted shocked.

Seeing this the woman and thief ran away while Glynda remained glued to the ground.

"Naruto. Naruto please wake up. Wake up you idiot." Emily started crying. "Please. I don't wanna lose you."

Glyinda recovering from the shock got her cell phone out.

"Here Glynda Goodwitch. Requesting an ambulance at once. One casualty. Do it as fast as possible." She said. "Now, who are you people?" she said to the resto of team NUKE.

"I'm Kuro, she is Usagi, he is Edo and he is Nuke." Kakashi said pointing at the now sleeping Naruto remembering what the blond said.

"We'll talk with the headmaster in the morning. Now let's take 'Nuke' down to the ambulance." Glynda said unconvinced by 'Kuros' words.

Morning came and Naruto opened his eyes seeing only white.

"Am I in heaven?" He asked.

"You're still on earth with 6 ribs broken, dislocated arm, 3rd degree burns and a mild concussion, but you'll be fine in a day or two." Said a man in the shadow.

"Headmaster." Naruto said trying to get up only to be hurt by the broken ribs.

"Stay down." Ozpin said. "I need to thank you." He continued. "Because of you I still have my assistant in one piece."

"Not a problem Professor." Naruto said. "That's why I'm here. After I finished my training I made a promise to Uncle Qrow. I promised that I'll become strong and protect the Academy, if you let me of course." He finished.

"I won't let you help…" Ozpin said getting interrupted by Naruto. "…in this condition. First you have to get well and then we'll talk. Now someone is getting anxious to see you. Bye Nuke." Ozpin finished getting a blush from Naruto when he said his nickname.

"Are you okay?" Emily rushed to his side. "You idiot, what were you thinking? You could have died!" Emily started crying.

"Bunny-chan…don't cry. I'm okay, see?" Naruto said trying to rise but grunting from the pain.

"Baka. Stay down. Your ribs are still sore." The orange haired girl said. "I'll go tell Kakashi and Sasuke that you woke up and you're ok. Don't do anything stupid."

That evening Naruto got a surprise guest.

"Oni-chan." Ruby said.

"Ruby-chan?" Naruto said confused.

"We need to talk." Ruby said serious. "Why did you hide?"

"I didn't hide. I was somewhere far away." Naruto said

"I don't mean that. Why would you hide your relationship with Yang?" She said. "Why didn't you tell her that you're her brother." Ruby finished.

"How did you find out?" Naruto said getting serious. "Did you tell her?"

"Dad." she responded. "He told me after Yang left for the academy and don't worry he told me to not tell her about it and besides I haven't seen her in 3 years, but now Professor Ozpin want me at Beacon so I'll skip 2 years and join her." Ruby explained.

"Ruby, promise me that you won't tell her. Promise me that you won't tell Yang about me." Naruto said almost begging.

"I promise, but you will have to tell her." Ruby responded. "Now I have a plane to catch. Bye"

"Yang, Ruby…be safe." He whispered.

MORNING

"Is it done?" Naruto said out loud.

"Don't worry. Your completely healed, a bit sore for a couple of days but healed." the voice said.

"Thanks Kurama. I owe you one. Now let's head out." Naruto said. "First stop the Ramen shop."

He got to the ramen stand and started eating bowl after bowl after bowl making the stand owner have Lien chips sign in his eyes.

"I knew we would find you here." Someone said behind him. "Just search for the first ramen stand and we'll find him."

"Yo Sasuke, Kakashi." Naruto saluted with his mouth full. "Come take a bite. It's not Ichiraku but this works too." Naruto finished swallowing the last bite. "Let's finish and got to meet with Ozpin."

After 20 minutes and 24 bowls of ramen later we find our protagonists outside of a big building.

"Let's go inside and see if the Headmaster is here." The blond said entering the building. "Hello, can you tell me where can I find Headmaster Ozpin?" Naruto asked the receptionist.

He just arrived and he's waiting for you. Please follow me." The girl said.

"Headmaster, you have visitors." The girl said.

"Let them in." the headmaster responded. "Welcome to one of the Beacons branches." He said smiling.

"Headmaster, why did you call for us?" Naruto asked.

"I just wanted to meet and get too know the next Beacon Guardians." Ozpin said. "But where is Nighthunter?" the professor asked confused by the absence of Narutos weapon.

"Somebody here decide to ram a Chidori right through it." Naruto said making Sasuke look down.

"I've said already that I'm sorry." Sasuke replied but Naruto only smiled.

"I know, I know. I just want to tease you." Naruto said laughing. "But me and my team will need weapons made. Can you help us?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry." Ozpin said scribbling something on a piece of paper. "Here. Go to that address and look for Kurohira and say that I've send you." He finished.

"Thanks. I owe you." Naruto said bowing.

"Rise, Naruto. Your parents were my friends. I'll do anything to protect their legacy and don't forget, you ARE the new Beacon Guardians." Ozpin explained. "See you next week at the Academy."

"Let's go and meet this Kurohira guy." Naruto said.

After 2 hours of searching they came across a little shop called Kurohiras Weapons and Armor.

"Is someone in here?" Naruto shouted hearing something fall to the ground from behind a door.

"Who the hell shouted? Do you want me to have heart attack?" an old man came behind the closed door.

"Are you Kurohira-san?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Who's asking?" Kurohira said.

"My name is Nuke. I was send here by Headmaster Ozpin which told me that you can forge weapons for Huntsman and Huntress." Naruto said.

"Ozpin sent you? Then I can't refuse his request." The old man said. "But there is a problem. I can only make a weapon per day." Kurohira explained.

"Don't worry about that." Naruto laughed. "We still have a week till we leave."

"Then tell me what weapon you want and come in a week." Kurohira said.

They started talking and then they left to explore the town.

ONE WEEK LATER

They all went back to Kurohiras shop to retrieve their new weapons.

"Kurohira-san? Are you here?" Naruto shouted hearing something fall behind the door.

"Who the hell shouted? Do you want me to have heart attack?" the old man came behind the door. "How many times do I have to tell you…STOP SHOUTING!"

"Sorry." Naruto replied snickering. "We're here for the weapons."

"Come with me. All of you." He responded. "Here, but be careful. I've modified them like Naruto said but I couldn't test them so I don't know what will happen, so be very careful with them." The old man explained.

"Don't worry old timer. We'll be careful." Naruto replied. "Now let's go. We have plane to catch." Naruto said. "BEACON ACADEMY HERE WE COME!"

BEACON ACADEMY

"Headmaster. Are you sure is wise to let them come to the Academy? Glynda asked.

"Don't worry. I feel something dark is approaching and we need all the help we can get, and knowing Naruto, even if we didn't want him here he'll still come. After all he has Kushinas personality. So don't worry. Everything will be fine." Ozpin explained.

"I hope we're not wrong." the woman said exiting the office.

"That is what I hope too." Ozpin said looking outside the window.

Now that you're done….tell me….do u like the chapter….while finally getting into rwbys plot something already happened. Now for the thing I want you…..please write in a review what weapons should I give to team NUKE. It must be in a rwby style weapon and it must be creative…and If I like it I will put it in the story…so please fav follow and review. DM2012 out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the short chapter, just started writing for the first time in months and I need a little bit of stretching. Please read and enjoy even if it's short and with plot issues. I promise the next chapter and chapters will be longer and without plot holes. Again, sorry for the shortness and plot holes. **

**PLEASE ENJOY**

**CHAPTER 4**

Naruto and the crew arrived safely at the Academy.

"Finally!" said Naruto. "I'm hungry! Hey you, do you know where I can find delicious Ramen." he shouted at a blonde kid.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm new here so I don't really know this place." The kid said. "My name is Jaune, nice to meet you." Jaune said.

"Names Nuke." Naruto replied. "Anyways, I need to find something to eat so bye." He finished walking away.

"…Bye?" Jaune said confused. "Man, the first person I talk and he runs away." Jaune disappointingly said. "I hate my life."

**30 MINUTES LATER…**

"Man, this ramen is good!" Naruto said to the stand owner.

"You should try the pork ramen!" the girl beside him said excited. "By the way, I'm Nora. Nora Valkyrie.

"I'm Nu-" Naruto tried to say.

"NARUTO!" a female voice screamed. "Where the heck are you?"

"God dammit. She found me." The blond said tossing the money to the stand owner.

"Kakashi, I can't find him." Emily radioed the scarecrow. "Where the heck did he go?"

"We'll find him later. Ozpin want us in his office yesterday." Kakashi said over the radio.

"Roger." She responded. "When I'll find him I'm gonna…UGH!"

**WITH NARUTO…SOMWHERE**

"Where am I now?" he asked nobody. "Why does it always happen…ugh…" He said bumping into someone. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't look…Wow!" he said as he glanced at the person he bumped into.

That person was a girl of light olive complexion. She had wavy black hair, her eyes were amber and had the looks of a cat. She was dressed in a black buttoned vest with coattails and and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg and wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

"Ahem…" she cough catching Narutos attention. "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry. My name is Nuke, but I'm more interested in hearing your lovely name." Naruto tried flirting with the girl.

"I'm Blake Belladona and I'm not interested." She said making Naruto faceplant as she went her way.

"Hey, wait up. Can you tell me where am…"? He tried to ask getting interrupted by dodging a giant bear looking thing. "What the heck…. What is this thing? He asked dodging more slashes from the strange bear.

"It's an Ursa." Blake said taking her weapon out and running at it, but in her haste she didn't see a second one behind her trying to slash at her only for naruto to jump and take the girl out of harm's way. "What are you doing? I didn't need help."

"Hey, if I wasn't here you would be bear food by now. No need to thank me." He said has he put Blake down. "Now, how do I get out of here?"

"You can't, or at least till the initiation is over?" She explained. "We were put in this forest to find our partner for the next four years, and I think I just found mine." She finished looking at Naruto.

"Wait…. WHAT? No no no, this has to be a mistake. I'm not even a student of Beacon." The blond started stuttering. "Emely's gonna kill me. God dammit. Why does it always happen to me?" he fell on his knees and shouted at the sky.

**WITH THE CREW AND OZPIN**

"That idiot." The aforementioned girl said looking at the screen that showed Naruto on his knees crying. "Is there something we can do in this situation?"

"Don't worry. Because you all were listed as teachers at Beacon she won't be stuck with Naruto for the next year, but he must get out of there or else Miss Belladonna will be disqualified."

"That idiot." Emily said exiting the room and going after Naruto.

**BACK WITH NARUTO**

"Why are you still following me?" Blake asked.

"I'm not following you, I'm just heading in the same direction." Naruto responded.

Suddenly they saw lots of dust and feel an earthquake.

"Dammit, did the Ursa followed us?" Blake asked.

"No. It's something worse. It's my girlfriend." Naruto said trembling in fear.

"NARUTO!" Emily screamed punching Naruto right in the gut. She suddenly stopped. "Sorry for my stupid boyfriend, I hope he didn't harassed you." She said apologetic. "I'm sorry in advance if he did something to you." She finished as she disappeared with Naruto.

"That was weird." Blake said looking shocked at the spot where the couple disappeared.

**WITH RWBY AND WEISS**

"What was that?" yelled Ruby. "That should've been easy!"

"Well, perhaps, you've exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strike, I wouldn't set the forest on FIRE." yelled Weiss back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby asked.

"I'm just surprised that someone who talks so much, would communicate so little during an encounter." Weiss responded.

"Well I'm sorry that you need me to win a fight." Ruby replied. "I'm just fine on my own."

"Well congratulations on being the strongest child to sneek your way into beacon." Finished Weiss. "Bra-oomph" she said bumping into someone.

"I would be careful how to talk with my little sister." The stranger warned.

"Naruto!" Ruby exclaimed. "What are you doing here? This is an exam!" Ruby finished.

"Don't worry. I'll be gone in a minute." Naruto said. "By the way, didn't you see a girl running and shouting 'Naruto, you bastard' around here?" he asked.

"Sorry. I haven't seen anyone besides the three of us." The red girl said.

Weiss getting angry on being ignored tried to tackle Naruto, but at the last moment she got blindsided by something and pushed into a tree.

"WEISS." Ruby shouted.

"Goddammit Nuke! Look what you made me do." Shouted Usagi.

"How is it my fault?" Naruto responded. "You pushed her!"

"If you wouldn't have moved out of the way, we wouldn't be in this situation." She said. "Now hurry up and heal her so we can go on our way." She finished. "Ozpin will be so mad." She muttered.

"Sorry Weiss-chan." 'Nuke' said touching Weiss's head with his glowing hand. "Bye Ruby!"

"Bye onii-san!" she started waving excited.

"Oww. My head. What happened? Where's the blond guy?" Weiss started getting angry.

"Slow down." Ruby said. "You've hit your head. Let me help you get up."

**WITH NARUTO AND EMILY**

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Emily shouted. "Are you trying to get us expelled?"

"I'm sorry Usagi-chan." Naruto said. "I was trying to see how strong did Ruby and Yang became." He finished.

"If Ozpin sees what you….Professor Ozpin. How good to see you." Emily suddenly changed her tone seeing Ozpin.

"Emily. Naruto." Ozpin said.

"How can we help you, professor?" The girl asked.

"I'm not looking for help right now. I just wanna talk with young Naruto over here." The professor said.

"I'm sorry for everything he did. It's my fault. I should've keep an eye on him. I wouldn't have tought he would do something like that." Emily reasoned.

"Don't worry." Ozpin smiled. "I didn't come here to talk about his adventure in the Emerald forest, actually the exand should be done in 10 minutes." He finished.

"Then why you need to talk with me?" asked Naruto curious.

"I need your help with team placement." Explained the professor. "The eight teens you saw in the forest are all gifted, but I don't know how to place them, so I've come to you because you've interacted with all of them in a form or another, even saw them in the forest while running from young Emily here." He looked at the girl making her look away with a blush. "So what do you think about the teams?" he finished.

"So it's Blake, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Ruby, Weiss and Yang, right?" Naruto listed the kids.

"That's right." Ozpin responded.

"From what I saw, Ruby and Weiss can work together…if they can stop fighting each other, Blake and Yang should be a good team, Nora and Ren are opposites, that's why they definitely can work together, Pyrrha is strong on her own, but I don't know about Jaune. Why did you let hm join? He definitely doesn't show capabilities in fighting, doesn't have an aura and he's a coward."

"That boy is special." Ozpin began. "I can feel something strong inside him. He has the biggest potential out of all the Hunters I've seen." He explained. "Now back at the teams. How would you group them?" he asked.

"I'm not biased but let's put Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang together and Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren." Naruto said. "With Ruby and Jaune as team leaders."

"Are you sure the two of them can be team leaders?" Ozpin asked.

"With time I'm sure Ruby can befriend both Weiss and Blake and with Jaune, you've said it yourself, he has the biggest potential out of all the eight." Naruto explained.

"Very well then. Team RWBY and team JNPR are officially formed." The professor said. "We'll see tomorrow how will the react to this." He chuckled.

**NEXT DAY: CEREMONY**

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will be known as team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc." Ozpin said.

"Huh?" Jaune asked confused. "Led by me?"

"Congratulations young man." The professor said. "And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Waiss Shnee and Yang Xio Long. The four of you retrieved the four white knight pieces. From this day over you will work togheter as team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin finished.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang shouted hugging Ruby.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year." Ozpin whispered to Naruto.

**ABANDONED WEREHOUSE**

"Hmm…" unknown man sighed.

A masked man appeared pushing a cart with a container.

"Open it." The unknown man said as he gave some money to the masked man.

When he opened the container it was full of crystalized dust.

"We're gonna need more men." The unknown man said as he picked up a crystal.

END of CHAPTER 4

**HELLO MY MINIONS. Just finished chapter four…..a little bit short and after reading it twice…full of plot holes which I'll try and explain in the following chapters….PLEASE DON'T HATE ME, but I covered the team placement from the show we, officially, have TEAM RWBY in the house. I'll try to cover the last half of the first season in chapter 5 or 6. Finally my writers block disappeared…I hope. I'll try and write more frequently…. i won't promise anything. See you in the next chapter.**

**DM2012 out.**


End file.
